


The Golden Queen

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Elizabeth (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugely AU and Crossover. Some legends are told, some are forgotten and some stand the passage of time. This is one of the latter. The legend of Elizabeth becomes greater than anything she could've anticipated after she rids her new dominions of the last tyrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Queen

**"Some legends are told**  
some turn to dust into gold  
but you will remember me for centuries."  
~Centuries by Fallout Boy

Elizabeth looked down at her sister's corpse. So many wars had been fought to remove her. Bess had pain the ultimate price.

Looking back at the countless lives that were lost, she made a promise that she would not be weak, not be foolish, she would be the queen that the people expected her to be: firm and just.

As she sat on the throne the following month, the archbishop of Canterbury, said "Here is your new Queen. Elizabeth, the First of her name. All Hail the Queen of England and the Seven Kingdoms."

"All Hail Gloriana!" They said, outside the people cheered as they saw their new queen emerge from the Abbey. Before the procession resumed and made its final journey to Whitehall Palace, she made an offering to the shrine of St. Edward.

The Crown on her head was too heavy and Matthew Parker offered to replace it with a lighter one. "The same one your mother wore, Your Majesty." But she refused. She had to appear strong. Daenerys, Jon, so many others had died. This was her way of honoring her struggle.

As she made her way to the dais, still wearing her parliamentary robes, she smiled at her courtiers. A part of her was still unable to believe that she was Queen. The day has finally come. Mother would be so proud. Anne had given her life so her daughter could live. Some said that before she died, Henry made a clandestine visit to her and begged her to admit to the truth, that she was his concubine and agree to the annulment but Anne -to her last moment- showed defiance. According to Nan Seville, who was now in Bess' service, her mother said _"not for one house, not for all the houses of England. My daughter shall be queen, and she shall rule a better England than yours."_ Henry laughed in her face and said that she was a bastard and would remain a bastard until the end of her days.

_Funny how things turned out._

* * *

She rejected many suitors. She wasn't going to marry anyone. She was going to be a Virgin Queen and sole mistress of her kingdoms.

Bess was not only remembered for her beauty and her love of fashion, but her swift delivery of justice. There were many claimants who made alliances with the remaining foreign powers to overthrow the one they called 'bastard queen' but they all failed. The more they plotted, the less tolerant Bess became and she soon understood that it took more than love and respect, to be a queen. You had to be crueler than your predecessors, and when the first of these plotters knelt before her, begging for mercy, Bess ordered him to be hung.

Mary, Queen of Scots was the toughest decision she had to make. She was her distant cousin, a descendant of Henry Tudor as her, but she was a Catholic, and with so many in the North willing to die for her, she would always be a threat. Bess was quick to blame her councilors after she heard of her butchered execution, but deep down she told herself that she had to do this to survive.

After nearly five decades of queenship, she died. It was said that she called the names of the people she fought alongside with -and against- and among them was her sister. The woman who held on to power longer than any other female monarch (certainly longer than Queen Regent Cersei), and who had caused her much sorrow.

Her successor built them a beautiful monument, though he did not include the effigy of Queen Mary, since many still resented her for what she did to her husband and children, but did have a beautiful plaque that echoed the hope that Bess felt before her death. It read: Sisters, partners in death and in the resurrection. May they rest in peace for all time.

* * *

**A/N: Mary I and Elizabeth I's tomb had a plaque like the one I describe in my one shot but it reads differently. Originally the two were buried in different places in the Abbey, but James I found it appropriate to have the two sisters together and built a glorious monument which showed Bess in all her glory (but not Mary). People can still see it today on Westminster Abbey.**

**Obviously this is huge AU. A mixture of Game of Thrones and Tudors, and (originally) I intended to do a full story but that would have taken me a lot of time and energy and I just don't have the time for that right now.**


End file.
